I Don't Deserve You
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Marth's coronation is soon and Ike is feeling unworthy. He refuses to admit his feelings to the prince. But what happens when Marth admits his feelings to Ike?
1. Chapter 1

I stood still, sword up, all senses on alert. It may seem like I'm currently on stage alone but you never know where Snake is hiding.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind putting me in a head lock and held my wrist. It was all so quick I barely had time to react.

Once my brain had registered the situation I jammed my elbow back hitting him in the stomach. He grunted in pain and loosened his grip on my wrist just enough for me to pry my hands free. I turn and slice at him but he quickly jumped back avoiding any harm.

Before I could attempt to retaliate the bell went off signaling the end of the brawl.

Snake and I, along with the rest of the crowd waited anxiously for the results. After a long wait I was disappointed to hear them declare Snake victorious.

We strolled over to one another hands extended.

"Good fight man."

"You too. No hard feelings?" He asks.

"No my minds just in another place thats all." I say as I let go of his hand and walk off stage.

Ya, my minds been in another place. Its been focused on a certain blue hared boy.

As the sound of the roaring crowd drifts away I'm greeted by the very person that has been on my mind the past couple months.

"Hey Ike. Sorry about the loss." He says with his angel like voice. For a second I get lost in his stunning royal blue eyes and charming smile.

"It's alright. You'll just have to win this tournament for the both of us. You think you can handle that?" I ask wrapping my arm around his neck concealing my shiver of pleasure.

"You bet. And after the tournament can you meet me at the cherry blossom tree out by the training grounds? I want to discus the crowning with you." He said while looking back as if looking at the tree itself but not pulling away from me which makes me that much happier.

"Oh yes. The crowning. The day you become King Marth. Ruler of Altea." I say doing a not so graceful bow.

Marth giggles at my silly act then a large bell rang signaling the beginning of the quarter finals.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. See you later." He says leaving me to attend the fight. Not realizing how much it hurts me. Even if it's just for a few hours.

After changing out of my sweaty cloths I joined the crowd of watchers.

"Good luck!" I scream at Marth from the stands waving my whole arm to and fro. He turns to me with a smile and waved back before returning to ready position.

"Hello Ike."

I turn to see Peach who was also disqualified in the second round.

"Hi Peach. How are ya?" I say with a relaxed smile.

"Good thanks. Some people and I are going to a movie after the tournament wanna come?" She said in her usual high pitched, and somewhat annoying, voice.

"Sorry I promised Marth I would meet him at the cherry tree."

"Oh it's Marth? I see. Alright, maybe next time." She says with a shrug and a mischievous grin.

She is one of the many people that know about my crush. Even Ness and Lucas know, and they're kids! I swear the only person that is still oblivious to the fact is Marth himself.

But I'm actually glad he doesn't know. I mean think about it? A mercenary and a prince in love? So not gonna happen!

Unfortunately this isn't a story book (no it's a fan fic) and there's no happy ending for us.

Besides hes already way out of my league, just think about when he becomes king. That stupid ceremony is the reason I have been off my game lately. Ever since he invited me I have been losing all my battles.

Just thinking about it makes my stomach do flips.

When he becomes king I don't feel like I even deserve to be his friend let alone a lover. I guess fate just didn't want us to be anything more then best friends.

I look up at the stunning prince as he gracefully takes down his opponents and quickly wipe the tear from my cheek before anyone could notice.

Ah yes. The tragic story of a confused, naive mercenary hopelessly in love with a gorgeous prince, thats us. A worthless boy wishing for something he doesn't deserve.

* * *

><p>Aww. :( Poor Ike. He needs more self confidence.<p>

Anyway their is 2 more parts to this and I was going to put a part 4 but I decided not to.

I don't own the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

I casually make my way to the cheery tree, the strong wind blowing my cape this way and that way.

Unfortunately Marth was defeated in the finals but he still did extremely well. I'm proud of him. Speaking of the prince there he is.

I refrain from making my presence known just yet and hopelessly stare at the beauty in front of me.

The calm swordsman was leaning against the sakura tree behind him, hands in his lap as he stared off into an obscure location. The pedals lightly floated their way down to the ground making the illusion of pink snow.

I swear! I fall more in love with him every second.

I watch him a little longer before he realizes that company has arrived. He turns and smiles at me with his smile that can't be compared to any rose, no matter its beauty.

"There you are. I have been waiting."

I snap out of my daze and return the smile as I slowly step over to him.

"Sorry. I need to learn to stop dawdling." I say as I stop in front of him.

"It's alright."

Then I remembered why I'm here aside from seeing Marth of course.

"Oh and what was it that you wanted to tell me about the coronation? I still can't believe all thirty-five of us are gonna be there with all those officials and what not. I wonder if we will all fit?" I joked straying off the subject.

"We won't need to because not everyone's invited."

I think for a second.

"Oh ya. Well of course people like Bowser and DK won't be there and we can't have the Pokemon there..." As I continue to blabber on like an idiot Marth seems to get nervous. Suddenly he blurts out, interrupting me.

"Actually no one's coming"

There's a long pause of silence before he goes on to explain.

"What I mean is, you and I are going but that's it."

I simply speak my mind.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone else to be there. I just want it to be the two of us." He said a blush appearing on his face.

The first thing that comes to mind is obviously the most obscure answer. There's no way.

"Why?" I repeat.

There's no way he...

"Because I...I." He stuttering, his face getting redder and redder and redder. He can't...

"I love.."

I place my index finger on his soft lips instantly silencing him. He looks up at me in confusion. I simply shake my head. This time it's his turn to ask why.

"We can't." I answer plainly hoping he can't sense my pain through my voice.

"But why? Is it because we're both boy's?" He says in an almost whiny voice. I can see the hurt in his eye's which just makes fell worse.

I move my hand from his sweet lips to his cheek.

"It has nothing to do with gender. It's social status." I say hoping he understands.

"So it's because I am a prince?" He says starting to get a little angry as he swats my hand away.

"Yes and soon you will become king, and king's don't fall in love with mercenary's like me."

"I don't care!" He screams, tears starting to trickle down his face.

I want to stop those tears. I want to hold him and say it's okay. But I stay where I am.

"You may not care now, but what about your country? Do you think you can come home and announce that not only are you gay but you are in love with a mercenary?"

Silence.

"But." He whimpered again.

I turn and leave the prince with his thoughts. I walk and walk for what seems like forever till I am certain I'm alone. Far away from anyone who can see me.

I stop and flop against the nearest tree and let my tears run as well. I let it all out. I can't stop the pain of knowing that the person I love just admitted his feelings for me and I rejected him.

My leg's give way and I fall to the ground.

My true love. Gone forever. Left thinking he was the only one hurt. The only one with a broken heart. But that's a lie. I have been hurting for months now and I will be in pain for many years to come. But it is for the better. Him and his country will end up better without me. But that doesn't make me fell better.

His heart will mend and he will find someone better. A queen better fit for his country. But my heart will never mend. I'm not sure it's even there anymore.

* * *

><p>Oh no! It's so sad! I felt horrible writing this. But it had to be done.<p>

Hope you like it. Actually I hope you don't like it. Poor boys.


	3. Chapter 3

I calmly step into the grand hall feeling very uncomfortable. Not just because I am merely a peasant and not worth a penny to these people but also because this outfit is giving me a serious wedgy. Marth said it was alright to wear my usual cloths but since this is a crowning I figured it would be better if I wore something a little more classy so I asked him to see if he could find me something more suitable. Unfortunately this was the only thing he had close to my size. He offered to buy me something but obviously I refused.

He's so giving. Thats one of the reasons I love him.

_NO! Don't think like that_.

Starting today Marth is going to be the official King Of Altea. The thought of it makes my heart throb painfully.

"Now we will commence with the ceremonial crowning" Came an unfamiliar voice.

The crowd turns their attention to the stage.

While the man goes on and on I am stuck staring at the proud looking Marth on stage.

You're probably wondering what happened last chapter. Well when I returned to the smash mansion after calming down, Marth was there, _obviously,_ and he acted completely normal. Like nothing had happened. And because I didn't want ether of us to end up crying again I played along. Now we're back to being best friends.

I know I should be paying attention to the man talking but I have no idea what he's talking about which upsets me. I am Marth's closest friend and I know almost nothing of his culture. Lucky for me the man seems to be almost finished.

He took the crown from what I'm guessing is a maid and carefully places it on Marth's head. Then he steps back and says, arms held out.

"I present our new ruler. King Marth!"

The room explodes with cheering and clapping.

I watch a little longer before deciding I needed to go. _I am officially not worthy_.

As I turn to take my leave I hear Marth call to me.

"Are you leaving?"

The cheering stops and the voices become soft.

It can't be him. He wouldn't call to me at a moment like this. I should be the last thing on his mind.

I decided it's my imagination and start walking again.

"Please don't go yet." He begs. I turn around and realize that he is talking to me.

Then a woman beside me also realizes I'm the one he is speaking to. She takes a step away from me and like dominoes everyone takes a step back as well and starts staring at me. Now there is a clear path from the stage to where I stand.

I feel so awkward with everyone watching me. I liked it better when I was practically invisible.

I look up at Marth and realize, He's gonna say it! That face he's making, it's the same as before. I shake my head at him signaling my disapproval.

He can't do this. It's not right.

"I love you! Please stay." He screams, tears welling up in his eyes.

I stay silent.

The sad little prince loses control and lets his tears flow, flopping his head down and covering his face with his hands.

_I love you_.

The sentence repeated over and over in my head.

I feel like crying as well. Not from sadness but from joy. He was able to admit this, in front of probably the most important people in his kingdom and is only concerned with what I think.

I can hear the crowd whispering to each other. I caught a couple of comments that weren't so nice. But he doesn't care... and nether do I.

"I love you too." I say almost in a whisper.

Marth lifts his head up to look at me.

"Excuse me?"

"I love you too" I say a little louder, smiling up at him.

Suddenly he starts beaming and jumps off the stage and runs into my arms. As he wraps his around my neck, I hold him by his waist and we kiss. Not caring who watches us.

Sadly we had to pull away due to the fact that we needed to get air. _Stupid breathing_.

I stare into his eyes and find nothing but love and passion.

Slowly the rest of the world comes back and I realize that everyone is clapping? I can hear some people over the applause saying things like "Ya Marth!" and "You go boy!"

I guess that means they have excepted us. Thats when I notice that I'm crying. I quickly wipe my tears away as my lover giggles at me. It feels so good calling him my lover.

"Will I get to meet your family and friends soon?" He asks helping me dry my face.

"You bet. I don't think they will believe me when I tell them my boyfriend is a prince, I mean King, without you being there." I answer with a chuckle.

Suddenly Marths ever so kissable lips turn from a smile to a frown and he shyly asks,

"Do you think they will like me?"

With a sigh, I pull him into my arms, hugging him tight

"I think they'll love you, just like me." I say as I lean down and capture his lips again.

* * *

><p>Yay! It's done!<p>

When I was writing the seen when Marth jumps into Ike's arms wedding bells went off. Really! I could hear bells outside. Not sher if they where wedding bells but bells never the less.

I realized that the first 2 part where mostly self pity and this part has a little at the end. Weird.

Hope you liked my first malty chapter story.


End file.
